


侦探相关深夜暴言

by Sheren



Category: Sh - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheren/pseuds/Sheren
Summary: 含血腥表现





	侦探相关深夜暴言

好想看他被划开腹部，肠子软乎乎地流出来的样子。给他打上亢奋的药后，捆缚住四肢。按着头强迫他看自己的腹部。连血液都浸着玫瑰花汁的颜色，和糖液的香甜芬芳，粘稠的液体顺着因疼痛而急促收缩的腹部流下去，在大腿内侧都留下痕迹，长裤湿淋淋地紧贴在腿上，描摹出原本的腿部线条。血腥味浓得让人喘不过气，连他自己闻到都会想要呕吐，腹部以下全都糟糕得不行。太可爱了，好像流产了一样。想伸手进去摸摸他的腹腔，看看是不是真的有想象中那么温暖，乖巧地包裹住侵入者的手掌，温暖的体内究竟隐藏着怎样的秘密呢。好像被坏孩子故意打破的玻璃罐，里面酝酿的蜜争先恐后地涌出来了一样。看他哭得泪水蒸腾出雾气，打得镜片朦胧模糊，另一边毫无遮蔽的眼睛显得更可爱了，痛得瞳仁都瞬间收紧，像受惊的猫猫一样。声音好听的喉咙也说不出话，只有不时咳血的单音节蹦出来，洁白的牙齿和本就深红的领巾都染上漂亮的石榴汁颜色。细看时你只会觉得男人的脸哪儿都美，人总是喜欢在白净的东西上涂涂抹抹不是吗，于是你用拇指抹掉他唇角的血沫，涂在眼睛下面，红红的，虽然很快就被眼泪冲掉了，浅红的泪痕细细地挂在脸上。你只想感叹不论什么样子的他都好美啊。柔软又可口。


End file.
